


Tipping the Scale

by kagohme



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action, Chapter 180 Spoilers, Chapter 181 Speculation, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Power Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagohme/pseuds/kagohme
Summary: Yona finds out Kye-Sook's true intentions towards their alliance.—A speculation on how the martial arts tournament will play out.





	Tipping the Scale

Yona gripped the arms of the throne when Ki-Ja willingly received yet another blow to the side.

Jae-Ha had been the first to compete, and the citizens had gone wild over his charming looks. His quick movements and precise hits had not only won the crowd over but had also won the match quite easily. However, during the match, Yona had noticed he left a few openings for his opponent, causing him to sustain a few injuries.

Next had been Shin-Ah. The audience had been wary once they caught sight of his piercing gold eyes, but he hadn’t defeated Hak out of pure luck. His match had ended in an instant, deeming it the fastest matches to end just after Hak’s intended one with General Joo-Doh three years ago. Despite such a feat, murmurings had spread amongst the crowd, who feared the amount of strength within such a slender young man.

As soon as Ki-Ja entered the arena, it was clear what Kye-Sook’s true intentions were. Just like with Jae-Ha, the audience swooned over his looks but immediately recoiled at the sight of his right arm. Ki-Ja were forced to hold back against his opponent, causing him to endure hits he could have easily avoided. It was worse than Jae-Ha’s match. Yona knew Ki-Ja could use his right arm to knock out his opponent, but he wouldn’t because he refused to tarnish the dragons’ reputation.

Kye-Sook took advantage of the dragon warriors’ immense strength. He purposely chose the order in which the dragons would compete, fully aware that each and every one would heighten the fear in the people. As a result, they were forced to restrain themselves and take a few hits.

And all Yona could do was watch, held back by the cold presence of the throne beneath her.

Question is, who was leading this alliance exactly—Soo-Won or Kye-Sook? 

After a few punches, kicks, and slams the ground, naturally, Ki-Ja won, face splattered with blood and bruises.

Zeno was next. Yona dreaded how the audience would perceive an immortal.

At the mouth of the tunnel leading to the arena, Zeno clenched his fists as Ki-Ja passed by. He had no fighting expertise, and eventually his opponent and the audience would notice why his injuries would disappear. And if centuries of life taught him anything, it was that humans always feared anything foreign. This wasn’t going to end well for any of them.

He took a deep breath once he was signaled to enter the arena. He moved forward, but a firm hand stopped him from entering the public eye.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. “What are you—?” he asked.

Hak merely walked past him, and almost immediately, the crowd erupted into cheers.

The legendary Thunder Beast was here. Some were excited to see him, having witnessed his continuous triumphs and unbeatable strength. They desired to see him in action once again especially since he hadn’t shown up for his match against General Joo-Doh. Others were disappointed as they wanted to see yet another dragon’s powers.

Little did they know that they did indeed have another dragon to behold. 

Yona let out a breath, and her heart thudded at the sight of her childhood friend. Just when everything was spiraling out of control, Hak arrived—just like he always did.

General Joo-Doh growled. “What is the meaning of this insolence?” he cried out. “I knew we should’ve locked him up!”

Kye-Sook cursed under his breath. He turned to the king. “Your Majesty, we must remove him at once,” he advised hastily.

Soo-Won looked down at his former friend with a look of indifference. Yona knew that he was equally unsurprised by Hak’s dramatic entrance.

“The citizens have seen him already,” he said calmly. “Removing him from the tournament will cause a public outrage.”

Kye-Sook bristled in anger, and Yona delighted in seeing the expression on his usually stoic face.

The alliance had been sensitive at first, but ever since they entered Hiryuu Castle, the odds had been leaning towards Soo-Won’s (or Kye-Sook’s) favor. Yona was restricted by every decision the royal advisor made, threatening her with her friends’ well-being in the process. However, she knew that she wasn’t the only one who felt powerless—so was Hak. He was pushed to the shadows because he posed a dangerous threat to the royal crown. He never hid his bloodlust towards Soo-Won. 

Though Kye-Sook had every right to fear Hak, there was another presence he should’ve feared as well. 

Having Yona sit upon the queen’s throne was deliberate. Once the citizens witnessed it, it placed her and King Soo-Won in a bind. Public opinion was easily swayed, and the citizens loved both King Soo-Won and Princess Yona. Having them joined in matrimony would make them even happier.

So, Yona took a page out of Kye-Sook’s book and took advantage of her place on the queen’s throne. She stood up and walked until she was clearly seen.

Hak’s large, comforting back was facing her, and she willed for him to look at her. It pained her heart to realize that this was the first time she saw him since entering Hiryuu Castle.

The crowd got even more excited at Yona’s action, and a dozen pairs of curious, confused eyes were directed towards her. She sought only one.

Hak looked back and caught Yona’s steady eyes. He caught the message swiftly.

_Win, Hak._

He smirked. “With pleasure, Your Majesty,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> The so-called alliance is annoying me, so this is the result. 
> 
> Hak has been prevented from taking extreme measures (stopped from killing Soo-Won _twice_), and I feel like the chapters so far have been leading up to him _finally_ blowing up and taking some action. But not in the way we’d expect.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
